Thousand Years of Darkness
Thousand Years of Darkness (or simply "KYD") was an alternate timeline in which Fu Leng was victorious on the Second Day of Thunder. This pocket reality was found somewhere within the depths of the Dream Realm, given existence by the power of the dreams of Fu Leng. There was only a limited amount of contact with the true Rokugan of Ningen-do: Ashura came from this place, and Asako Kinuye was able to dream about it. An alternate version of Daidoji Uji was transported through a portal to Ningen-do. Day of Thunder The Seven Thunders gathered in the throne room to face the Emperor Hantei XXXIX, now possessed fully by Fu Leng. As Togashi Yokuni lay dieing Mirumoto Hitomi stood over him, her Obsidian Hand reaching for his heart, where the Twelfth Black Scroll was hidden. But instead of embracing the destiny Togashi had set for her, and still feeling anger over Hida Yakamo killing Mirumoto Satsu, she turned her back on them all and walked out leaving the rest of the Thunders to face the still immortal Fu Leng. Defeat Not knowing that they could not defeat Fu Leng without the last Black Scroll, the remaining Thunders attacked but were thrown aside by his power. In the end Isawa Tadaka sacrificed his life causing a great magical explosion so some of them could escape, Yakamo grabbed Toturi by the arm and fled the chamber. Bayushi Kachiko, left alone with Fu Leng mocked him and said that all he could do was destroy Rokugan and that only an Emperor could rule it. Fu Leng then decided not to destroy the land but instead to rule it as a Dark Emperor with Kachiko forced to be at his side as his Empress and concubine, as her punishment. Broken Thunder, by Rich Wulf Aftermath The Dragon Clan, led by Hitomi, sealed themselves away in their mountains and eventually became minions of the Lying Darkness. The Crane and Phoenix Clans were nearly entirely destroyed, and Toturi rallied any survivors who did not stand with Fu Leng to the Mantis Clan islands. Fu Leng finally assaulted the islands and Toturi was killed, but his son Kaneka continued the fight. Notable People Emperor * Fu Leng Clan Champions * Crab Clan Champion: Hida Yakamo * Crane Clan Champion: Daidoji Uji (default leader) * Dragon Clan Champion: Goju Hitomi (controlled by the Lying Darkness) * Lion Clan Champion: Ikoma Ujiaki (corrupted) * Phoenix Clan Champion: Shiba Tsukune * Scorpion Clan Champion: Bayushi Aramoro (default leader) * Unicorn Clan Champion: Moto Kumari Others * Toturi, the Black Lion, leader of the rebellion * Hoturi the Heartless, Obsidian Champion * Isawa Kaede, Oracle of Thunder * Akodo Kage, Master Tiger * Togashi Mitsu * Kuni Osaku Dark Elemental Council * Isawa Tsuke, Dark Master of Fire * Kuni Yori, Dark Master of Earth * Yogo Junzo, Dark Master of Air * Kitsu Okura, Dark Master of Water * Daigotsu, Dark Master of Void Major References * Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Page 286. Thousand Years of Darkness Category:Thousand Years of Darkness